Zorobin Hero
by InuMugiwaraX
Summary: A short fanfic about Zoro saving Robin after she falls overbord. It varies from Both Robin and Zoro's Point of views, so pleas enjoy!


-Robin-

Everything went black as I sank deeper, and the worst part was; I couldn't do anything about it. My body locked up and I couldn't move at all.

'So this is what they mean by devil fruit users are called 'anchors'... I can't do anything!' I thought but tried to hold my breath. I tried really hard and my lungs ached and burned but I would try to hold on... I really would.

Thoughts of my nakama filled my head. My best friends, Nami and Usopp, dancing happily around the deck with chopper. Chef Sanji, cooking for me and Nami, and then chasing Luffy as he stole the food, laughing menacingly, with a gleam in his eye. Brooke, playing happy music which Franky would sing along to and the last person -who I'd saved for last- was Zoro. How I'd never got the chance to tell him how I truly felt or even say goodbye really.

I hoped that my Nakama were happy and hoped that they wouldn't hate me for leaving them so soon. As these thoughts filled my head I felt myself slipping into the hands of death and I lay still as the world disappeared around me into darkness.

-Zoro-

I panicked. One thought ran through my head and it was Robin. Her name flowed through my mind and before I could think it over I dove in for her. It was instinct but I didn't regret it at all. If I was to die, I'm glad it would be for someone I loved. One of my Nakama, the one I wanted to know better in fact.

I couldn't see her and I tried not to panic even more when I scanned the floor for her. At first I saw nothing but when I saw her silky black hair sway in the water I reached for her desperately, and once she was in reach I pulled her to my bare chest. I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help admiring how beautiful she looked as her black hair clung round her neck and how soft it felt as it brushed lightly against me.

Putting that aside I pushed off the floor and headed for the surface, my lungs hurting from the lack of oxygen.

As I reached the boat I gasped for air and held Robin close to my chest. Sanji reached for my hand but I ignored it and pulled myself up with robin still in my arms.

"Zoro, I'll take it from here." He offered, reaching out for her. I knew I should have let him handle it but I couldn't make my arms let her go, it felt like she belonged there.

"I'll handle it." I smiled but couldn't look away from her. I slumped to the floor with Robin cradled in my arms and if I hadn't known, I would have thought she was sleeping.

-Robin-

I felt warmth, but not a feeling of death, more like the caress of a hand on my back. I couldn't open my eyes so I just hoped it was one of my nakama... Hoped it was Zoro.

I heard muffled voices and I tried hard to concentrate. "...Look after... Robin." The first voice said and I tried to recognise it... I realised it was Sanji.

"...it's ok..." Another voice and I felt my heart beat faster as I noticed it was Zoro's voice!

I felt like I was more alive than before and I lightly stroked Zoro's chest to let him know I was here.

-Zoro-

I thought the worst had happened when robin hadn't moved but when she reached out and stroked me I felt whole again. Robin was ok!

"Zo...ro?" She panted in a low, croaky voice which must have hurt her throat.

"Shh..." I hushed her, putting a finger to her lips. She smiled weakly and let her head sink into my lap where I stroked her hair. "You don't know how scared I was" I whispered and I saw her smile softly.

"When I saw my Robin in danger." I realised I'd just called her 'my' Robin and -although I meant it- I was afraid that she wouldn't feel that way back but my worries disappeared when she cuddled into my chest and whispered;

"Your robin is glad it was you that came to the rescue... thanks Zoro."

-Robin-

Zoro called me his robin! I felt blissful and I wished I could have said; 'zoro, I've always wanted to be your robin because I love you!' But I couldn't because my throat still hurt -and I was a coward- but I had enough strength to cuddle into him.

"your robin is glad it was you that came to rescue her... thanks Zoro." I whispered, and although it hurt my lungs to talk I was glad he'd heard me say it.

-Zoro-

She started to regain consciousness and her eyelids fluttered open. I stroked her cheek lightly and she put her hand on mine and smiled. I'd never thought I'd be the type to fall in love but here I was, falling hard for Robin.

"thank you swordsman-san." She said and gazed into my eyes.

"Call me Zoro... If you like." I offered and she sat up and I realised I still had hold of her hand.

"Thanks... Zoro." She whispered and we sat together and talked. It was easy with her, as easy as breathing. I guess she was just different... Different in a wonderful way.

-Robin-

Zoro blushed which amazed me. We never thought Zoro would blush in front of anybody, especially because of a girl like me. I looked down at our entwined fingers and felt warm inside. Maybe Zoro felt the same way.

We talked about anything and it felt natural, we talked about what an idiot the captain was but how Luffy was our nakama and we had to put up with him. We talked about how useless Zoro was with directions and I offered to help him. I told him I couldn't use a sword and he told me he'd teach me.

"Want me to teach you now?" He offered and passed me one of his three katanas. I started to get up but Zoro beat me to it and helped me up by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Now come at me!" Zoro instructed and I walked forward uncertainly, holding the sword loosely. "Robin, don't worry, you won't hurt me, give it all you've got."

I gripped it tighter and nodded, swinging the sword full force at Zoro, but still not aiming at him. I knew there was no way I'd be able to hit him but I still didn't want to try to attack him.

As the sword almost made contact with his head, he raised his sword to block my attack and before I could strike again he had me pinned to the floor. He chuckled as I pulled him a little closer. "Is this what you meant by teaching me?" I giggled and he traced my lips with his fingertips and brushed his lips to mine.

-Zoro-

I kissed robin as she lay beneath me. I couldn't help it, it was like a reflex, she pulled me to her chest so I couldn't help but react the way I did.

Her lips were soft and gentle as I cupped her face lightly in my hands. She kissed me back and stroked my hair with her fingers.

We kissed. A lot. She tickled up my neck; a place I never even knew I liked to be touched until she did it.


End file.
